


Day 23: Thanks

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: Stiles has a plan, dammit! He's going to go to the work party and finally ask out his long time friend and partner Derek. So, of course, he gets sick this weekend! But a little thing like crippling illness will not stop Stiles. Now, if only that annoying person would stop banging on his door.





	

Stiles woke up to the world spinning, his head throbbing to the beat of his heart, and his throat feeling like he spent the night sucking Satan’s dick. 

 

“Oh my God,” Stiles whined as he rolled tighter into his nest he made of his duvet. 

 

Today already sucked and he just woke up. Well, at least it was Saturday. He could just curl back up and sleep the day away. Maybe break out those enchanted teas leaves Reba gave him for soothing. Curl up on the couch and  binge watch that show Derek had been talking abou……..

 

“The Ball!” Stiles exclaimed as he sat straight up, adrenalin pumping through him at the realization.  Flailing out of bed, Stiles made a beeline for the bathroom to asses the damage. 

 

Only to slam right into a wall, more off balance then usual, and have his body completely protest the sudden movement. 

 

“Ok, we’ll slowly make our way to the bathroom,” Stiles mumbled, using the wall as support as he stumbled down the hallway. 

 

“Noooooooooo,” he whined as he finally got a good look at himself in the mirror. Eye’s red and puffy with crusties caking the corner. Nose red and dripping. Cheeks and ears blotchy, Even his throat looked visibly swollen. He looked like death had mugged him in a back alley and then drove over him.

 

“Scott, gotta call,” Stiles mumbled as he dug into his pj’s pockets, hoping he would fine what he was looking for. Sure enough, at the bottom of his right pocket was his phone. As he made his way to the living room, Stiles called. 

 

“Scott,” Stiles croaked out as soon as he heard the phone pick up. There was a beat of silence in which Stiles was sure Scott had double checked his phone to be sure who was calling.

 

“Stiles?” Scott still questioned. Which, rude... 

 

“I’m dying,” was all Stiles replied as he flopped face first onto his couch. 

 

“Dude it sounds like you are. What happened?” Scott asked. 

 

“I wrestled a germ troll without any gear,” Stiles sarcastically drawled.

 

“Hey knowing you dude I got to check. Especially with your job. I mean last year,” Scott started in and already Stiles was wenching.  Ok, so he wasn’t the most carefully Magic Inspection officer ever, but really Scott?

As Scott took a trip down memory lane that Stiles had no desire to revisit, Stils was pulling up his facebook. 

 

‘Why wouldn’t I magically get sick the one time I have a social event to go to’? Stiles posted, then changed his mood to dying rage. 

 

“Good thing it's the weekend though this time. If it is that nasty bug going around you should be able to sleep it off by Monday,” Scott was saying when Stiles tuned back in. 

 

“But Scott, the ball is tonight!” Stiles complained. 

 

“The ball? Stiles what...You mean the holiday party?” Scott asked clearly confused. 

 

“Yes, but it's too important to be just a holiday party so it’s The Ball,” Stiles reminded him because they had been over this, really Scott?

 

“Stiles, you don’t need a party…”

 

“Ball!” Stiles corrected gleefully. What, he was sick he needed this, Scott just sighed. 

 

“You don’t need a BALL,” Scott started again stressing the word in clear judgment. Stiles grinned like a lune. 

 

“To ask Derek out. You two have been working together for years! And you’ve been friends ever since you finished that first case! We’ve all been drawing lots for who has to open the door first when we meet up with you guys! Seriously, you two are dating, you just haven't called it that yet,” Scott, SCOTT, ranted, 

 

“What? Firstly, no. We have not been dating. I think I would have noticed dated Derek freaking Hale. We just hang out. As friends. Not much different than us, Scott. come on,” Stiles started. He heard Scott intake a breath like he was going to cut in, but Stiles refused to let that happen. 

 

“Secondly, Derek deserves a memorable asking out. I need to woo him Scott. Sweep him off his feet. The Ball was going to be perfect. There was going to be dancing and singing and mistletoe. I was going to show up looking dashing, pull him into a breathtaking dance to a highly romantic song and end just under the biggest heart where we would seal our love with a kiss so passionate others would swoon for us,” Stiles informed him. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what was going to happen I am sure. Because this is definitely not being held in a hall with fake, leftover, mistletoe, karaoke,  and slightly drunk highly embarrassing come monday dancing,” Scott deadpanned. 

 

“Look, the point is, this was my chance. I had a plan. A good plan. And Derek was going to be so impressed with my plan he would have no choice but to agree to date me,” Stiles stubbornly informed him. 

 

“Stiles, I’m telling you, Derek is already so far gone on you he wouldn’t be able to say no to dating you if his life depended on it. Take a few days to rest, then just ask him out,” Scott retaliated. 

 

“Scott I can... Hold on someone's trying to break into my house,” Stiles state instantly switching to serious mood as his knob started jiggling. 

 

“Wouldn’t have to break in if you would stop babbling in tongues and come open it for me!” Derek shouted through the wood. 

 

“Derek?” Stiles yelled or tried to as he scrambled to get up. 

 

“Derek’s there? Stiles just ask him out know!” Scott yelled, probably hoping Derek would over hear him. Jokes on him though, Stiles took precautions against that. 

 

“No. Bye, unhelpful one,” Stiles said before hanging up. 

 

“If you’re done being mean to Scott,” Derek drawled, making Stiles roll his eyes. 

 

“He was mean to me first!” Stiles cried as he opened the door. 

 

“Wow, you look like shit.” was the first thing Derek said once he saw him. 

 

“Gee thanks, did you come over just to mock me?” Stiles stumbled out, glaring.

 

“Nope,” Was all Derek said before he shifted the bag he had at his elbow and literally swooped Stiles off his feet into a princess hold.

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles demanded as he flailed for a second before hooking his hands behind Derek's neck.

 

“Saving your stupid ass from getting sicker,” Derek calmly informed him as he gently placed Stiles back on the couch.

 

“Who told you!” Stiles hissed. Or tried to. He was muffed when Derek threw one of the blankets he brought on top of stiles 

 

“Stiles you posted it on Facebook,” Derek huffed fond exasperation clear in his voice as he moved the blanket to cocoon stiles.

 

Stiles was going to fight him on that he really was but, the blanket Derek had wrapped him in was so warm. That toasty warm too, like it had just come out of the dryer.

 

“Derek,” Stiles moaned as he sank into the blanket.  If he was a cat he would be purring so hard right now.

 

“It's, uh, it's a spell,” Derek coughed out from wherever he had moved to.

 

“Hum?,” Stiles questioned because toasty blanket plus Derek's voice? Best cure ever and totally about to put him asleep.

 

“The blanket was woven with a spell to always stay toasty. I, uh, thought you would appreciate it. Figured we could pop in a show while you eat this and rest.” Derek told him as he sat down a bowl of delicious smelling something in front of him. 

 

Mmhhh rest” Stiles agreed sleepily before his brain caught up.

 

“The ball” Stiles suddenly exclaimed as he tried to wiggle out of the blanket.

 

“Ball?” Derek asked, clearly confused.

 

“I got, we gotta, was going to finally woo, at the ball tonight,” Stiles rambled as he tried and failed to detangle himself.

 

“ Stiles, are you talking about the holiday party tonight?” Derek hazarded a guess.

 

“Yes, why does everyone keep asking. I gotta,”

 

“You have to sit,” Derek snapped as he firmly manhandled Stiles back onto the couch. 

 

“But, Derek” Stiles whined before being cut off again. Rude.

 

“No, Stiles, you're not going anywhere. Look at you, you can't even stand” Derek pointed out.

 

“But my plan” Stiles whined again.

 

“Will just have to wait. I'm sure whoever you were going to...Woo...will be just as likely, if not more likely, to say yes the next time you see them. Healthy and not looking like death,” Derek ground out.

 

“But you deserve all the wooing!” Stiles yelled.

 

“What…? Derek started to ask, shocked into stillness.

 

“And I was going to woo you so hard! Seriously, there was going to be so much wooing and romance and... There was a plan! An awesome plan!  Because you deserve to be wooed with only the greatest of romantic plans!” Stiles babbled out. 

 

“Me? Stiles were you...Going to ask out... me?” Derek finally got out, making Stiles freeze.

 

“Um, well you see... Hey, look at the time! You should be going to the ba.. Party, thanks for the food and blanket, see you Monday!” Stiles quickly said before pulling the blanket over his head. 

 

“No.” Derek said with a big grin on his face which, rude. If he was going to break Stiles’ heart, he could be a little nicer about it.

 

“No” Stiles deadpanned as he sent the grinning loon the best icy glare he could muster. Which wasn't much, given his before mentioned looks.

 

“No, I'm not leaving for the party. I would much rather stay here with my moody, sick, insane partner who needs a 12 point power presentation and 50 page word doc to ask me out,” Derek said.

 

“Hey, it wasn't 50 pages! And I'm not moody!” Stiles argued with a pout. 

 

“Whatever you say,” Derek said with a fond eye roll as he sat down on the corner of the couch before pulling the burrito-Stiles to cuddle with him. At some point, he had pulled up Netflix, the sneaky wolf.

 

“What, I'm confused. Did I seriously just get you to agree going out with me as I was dripping snot?” Stiles questioned. 

 

“Stiles, there was never a time I would have said no to going out with you,” Derek admitted with a blush.

 

“OK, who are you and what have you one with Derek?” Stiles questioned at the uncharacteristic openness.

 

“Don't worry, I'm only saying all this because I'm pretty positive you won't remember any of it once you get better” Derek admitted with a sharp grin.

 

“ Oh, OK that makes sense. Wait, we'll still be dating once I get better, right?” Stiles asked

 

“Of course we will. I look forward to taping your reaction when you find out” Derek informed him smugly.

 

Stiles would hit him, but. The toasty blanket was the perfect temperature, the TV was providing great background noise, the steamy soup was settling his stomach and above all he was curled up with Derek. Stiles was barely fighting the losing battle for consciousness. 

 

“Hey Derek?” Stiles mumbled out.

 

“Hum?”

 

“Thanks. For stopping by to take care of me,” Stiles whispered. 

 

“Always,” Derek whispered back as he placed a kiss on top of Stiles’ head. 

  
Yeah Stiles had the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> For my fabulous beta who was feeling under the weather! She definitely deserves all the praise and tea. Send her all the tea!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also we have a surprise for all of you with this fic! There is an IRL Easter egg hidden in the fic, The first person to find it will get a short (1k-2k) fic written for them! Good luck everyone!


End file.
